Perfection's Flaw
by Yugiohkittylover
Summary: He was born normal he grew up horribly. He cried and no one was there; he was always alone. Now 15 can someone save him from the curse the world placed on him. What curse you ask? The curse of perfection. Yaoi, Mobiumshipping, bakushipping, castleshipping and more...
1. Chapter 1

Me: ummm hi?

Yugi: what is this story about?

Me: mainly you; this isn't normally how I would start my stories so I hope this will be okay..

Yugi: i'm sure it will be fine Luna, oh yeah why is it different?

Me: i'm trying not to us my main OC's (aka; Yuki, Rena, Mari, Jenna, Kara and Luna)

Yugi: it will be fine

Me: I hope so anyway disclaimer please Yugi?

Yugi: Luna doesn't own yugioh

* * *

?'s POV-

I lay on my bed soaked after running through the rain.

"How can this day get any worse?" I ask myself. First I my alarm doesn't go off and I miss the bus causing me to be late for school then I happen to bump into my arch enemy who makes me miss my first class and have a few broken ribs. After that my friends get worried about me and take me to the nurse who is a devil; aka she hates me. Then during lunch I trip and spill my tray of unknown food given to me from the lunch lady who also hates me like pretty much every other teacher on one of my crushes which does two things; one, I loss my lunch; two, embarrasses me and gets more people to hate me since my crushes is ultra popular at school. And to end my day it starts to ran and I miss the bus again; happy day huh? Suddenly my phone vibrates with a text and I pick it up. It is from my friend Ryou.

**Hi Yugi u ok?**

_**Yah Ry, how wuz your day?**_

**Pretty much same as yours; why do our lives suck?**

_**Idk, mabey the world lovs us.**_

**Haha funny, how was it when u got home?**

_**Jii-san is gone again... u?**_

**Same dad isn't hear as normal...**

_**Any update on your crushes?**_

***Blushing* n-no...**

_***laughing* your lucky; I spilled my lunch on Yami...**_

**Oh.. *sighs* I was in gym and I dropped a twenty pound weight on Bakura's foot... I think I might of broken his toes..**

_**Oh.. well now i'm pretty sure they hate us...**_

**Yah... gtg see u tomorrow to hang out?**

_**K bye**_

I shut off my phone and thought back to Yami and Atem my two crushes. I knew there is no way they could ever like me; I mean seriously everyone except my friends and my grandpa hate me. And no I did not do anything to them. Well there might be one thing...

_~Flashback~_

_It was their last class of the day; English and everyone was bored to death as the teacher rambled on and on. English is the one class where Yugi had Atem and Yami sitting right next to him; stupid seating chart..._

_"So class can some one tell me what the longest English word;_ _pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis means?" The teacher asked the half asleep class. Atem raised his hand._

_"Yes Atem?" The teacher smiled at him since he was popular and one of her favorite students the other being Yami._

_" it is an artificial long word said to mean a lung disease caused by inhaling very fine ash and sand dust." Atem said making everyone look at him amazed. Then Yugi raised his hand in his half asleep state not really thinking._

_"Yes Mr. Moto?" The teacher asked in an unfriendly tone._

_"That isn't the longest word in the English language the longest word is the chemical name for titin; it is 189,819 letters where pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis is only 45 letters."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Yep after that the teacher had hated him; but hey it wasn't his fault he was like that and that he pretty much could sleep through school and still get better grades.

Now let me tell you one thing that me Yugi Moto truly believes; being perfect and being in love with two ultra popular boys at school who most likely hate you is not fun at all.

* * *

Me: Good, bad, horrid? Should I continue?

Yugi: please review follow and favorite if you think this story is any good.

Me: thanks for considering reading this story (bows)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hi everyone ^.^ I thank everyone for supporting me and I am going to try really hard on this chapter so you will all like it ^.^

Kara: we don't need to hear your speeches.

Me: (starts to tear up) your mean!

Kara: why thank you (crosses arms looking bored)

Jenna: (walks in) hey Kara we need your help

Kara: with what?

Jenna: Yugi and Ryou found a giant stash of candy in Luna's room and now have a sugar rush

Me: they ate my candy? (tears up and goes into chibi mood)

Kara: (turns to Luna) what did I say about sugar?

Me: I don't know Kara-chan.

Kara: ugg (face palms) sure all help you.

Jenna: thanks (walks off with Kara)

Me: (goes back to normal) um so I hope you like this chapter and I don't own Yugioh...

* * *

It was 5pm on Saturday and Yugi was getting ready for Ryou to come over. His day had been great so far, he had made chocolate pancakes for breakfast and he could still taste their chocolaty goodness in his mouth. He was about ready to start cooking when he got a text message from Ryou.

**Hi Yugi; how are u?**

_**Great, u?**_

**Good thanks for asking.**

_**Welcome, did you need something?**_

**Yes actually...**

_**What?**_

**It's about our hang out...**

_**Yes? You can't go?**_

**No, but Malik and Jou managed to get out of detention and asked if we wanted to go them a new club with them...**

_**And?**_

_**And he said you guys would!**_

_**Malik? Ryou why did you open a group txt?**_

**Opps...**

_***sighs* I can't believe you..**_

_**Hey don't ignore me!**_

_**Fine Malik *rolls eyes* but seriously I don't go to clubs plus we are only 15.**_

_**So?**_

_**Ugg, why Ryou?**_

**Sorry Yugi..**

_**It's fine, when do we go?**_

_**Ten **_

_**Okay**_

**What do we wear?**

_**Something flashy duh; gtg bye**_

_**Bye me too see you guys later**_

**Bye everyone ^.^**

Yugi finished texting and sighed going back up to his room for a quick nap before they went since knowing Jou and Malik they would be out for a long time.

_~Time Skip 9pm~_

Yugi finally woke up and started to look through his closet to fine something he had been given as a joke for Christmas and blushed. After another thirty minutes of looking he gave up and went back to the outfit and put it on blushing the whole time. finally the outfit was on it consisted of very tight leather pants which were black and a tight silk top which was a dark amethyst color along with two very dark amethyst combat boots with eight silver clasps. Around his arms where some silver bracelets and to complete the outfit was a black and silver choker around his neck. Looking into the mirror he blushed one more time at how much the outfit showed off his petite body and left for the club which Malik had given him directions to.

Finally arriving he stared in shock it was a very large building and he finally found his friends.

"So yug, how di you like Forget the Future?" Jou asked.

"It's amazing..." Yugi was awed along with Ryou as Malik finally showed up.

"So let's go!" They entered the VIP line and got let in. Finally Malik pushed open the final door.

* * *

Me: umm was this chapter any good? I'm really sorry if it is short... (looks worried)

Ryou: (smiles) it was fine.

Me: rally? but it wasn't really that good I mean i'm not a good writer...

Ryou: it's okay Luna; please review follow and favorite if you want her to continue, also vote for this on the poll and it will get updated faster.

Me: thank you for reading (bows)


End file.
